takdir
by naruto evolution xxx
Summary: ssss


Angin dingin mengacak-acak singkat saya, rambut merah muda, saat matahari bersinar hangat di wajahku. Bunga sakura sedang mekar penuh, langit biru jernih beristirahat di atas kepala saya. Hari ini adalah hari yang baik.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sedikit dipakai menuju taman bermain, berharap bahwa tidak ada orang lain akan ada di sana. Sebagian dari diriku ingin membuat teman-teman, teman yang bisa menonton kembali saya dan membuat saya tertawa dan merasa bahagia. Tapi kadang-kadang saya merasa bahwa mereka mungkin membuat menyenangkan dari dahi saya. Saya besar dahi, bodoh ...

Ketika saya terus berjalan lambat, saya mendengar apa yang terdengar seperti berteriak lebih jauh ke jalan. "Kedengarannya seperti masalah ... bagaimana jika seseorang terluka?" Aku mengalahkan rasa takut saya dan bergegas ke depan secepat kaki singkat saya bisa membawa saya. Saat aku berbelok di tikungan, aku berhenti mati di trek saya. Sekelompok anak-anak sekitar usia saya semua berkerumun apa yang tampaknya menjadi anak kecil. "A-apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?" Aku tersentak ketika seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek pirang mengangkat sebuah batu sebesar kepalan tangan di atas kepalanya dan membawanya ke atas kepala anak laki-laki dengan seringai puas di wajahnya. "Ambil ini Anda aneh!" Aku melihat beku sebagai pirang dan anak-anak lain mengalahkan dia dan berteriak pada anak belur.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa mati Anda aneh?"

"Die Anda pecundang!"

"Terbuang!"

Sebagai penghinaan setiap datang, hati saya tampak sakit. Mengapa mereka melakukan ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka menyakiti seseorang yang tidak bersalah? Tiba-tiba, dua anak laki-laki menarik keluar apa yang tampaknya menjadi pisau memotong kecil dan menarik lengan mereka kembali, yang bertujuan pada anak itu. Sesuatu dalam diriku patah dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang saya lakukan Aku bergegas ke depan, air mata menetes di wajah saya, arah massa.

Aku merintih kesakitan karena kaki yang lain terhubung dengan sisi saya, menyebabkan saya sampai gumoh sedikit darah. Air mata membasahi pipiku saat aku meringkuk diriku menjadi bola pelindung, pastikan untuk menutupi kepala saya. Kepalan lain memukul kepala saya, menyebabkan saya untuk mengekspos wajah tersembunyi saya. Aku membuka satu mata dan melihat dua anak laki-laki di depan mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan bertujuan mereka padaku. Aku berbaring di sana, membeku dalam ketakutan murni. "Apakah ... yang ini? Mengapa? ... Apa ... yang saya lakukan salah? ". Ketika anak-anak meluncurkan pisau padaku, mata mereka berbinar dalam kemenangan, aku menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa saya tidak merasakan sakit. Dan kemudian aku mendengar riak terengah meletus di sekitar saya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Aku membuka mata perlahan dan mereka melebar shock. Ada di depan saya berdiri seorang gadis kecil, mungkin sekitar usia saya, dengan rambut merah pendek, punggungnya berpaling kepada saya, lengannya tersebar di sampingnya. Saya kemudian melihat tetesan kecil darah di tanah dan menghembuskan napas yang tertahan. Dia memutar kepalanya dan aku tiba-tiba hilang dalam batu giok hijau matanya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai kecil, "kau baik-baik saja ...?" Aku hampir tidak mendengarnya dan hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia meringis dan kembali terhadap anak-anak menurunkan tangannya. "Itu ... yang baik".

Dia perlahan-lahan dihapus dua pisau dari bahu kanan dan paha kiri. Dia mendongak dan berkata dengan lemah lembut, namun suara yang kuat, "Tinggalkan Nya.. Sendiri." Anak-anak dengan cepat melarikan diri dalam ketakutan, tidak hanya sekali melihat ke belakang. Aku melihat gadis itu berbalik dan aku akhirnya harus melihat wajah penuh. Matanya sedikit memudar dari rasa sakit dan ia memegang tangan ke bahu terluka itu seperti darah merembes keluar dari luka-luka. Rambutnya warna cahaya merah muda, bunga sakura menyerupai, dan sedikit terhuyung tertiup angin. Tapi apa benar-benar saya adalah suaranya, suara malaikat. "Hai, nama saya Sakura Haruno Apa Anda?."

Setelah mengeluarkan pisau kecil, aku menyadari itu tidak terlalu buruk, selain rasa sakit menyengat di bahu saya dan paha. Saya berpaling ke anak itu dan memperkenalkan diri. Ia menatap padaku selama beberapa saat dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "m-nama yang saya Naruto ... Naruto Uzumaki." Suaranya terdengar begitu ... penuh rasa sakit tapi aku juga bisa mendengar sesuatu yang lain ... sesuatu yang lembut ...

Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dan menunjukkan luka-luka saya, ekspresi khawatir murni pada wajahnya. "Oh, ini ... aku-aku benar-benar ok ..."

Naruto memicingkan matanya sedikit dan semakin dekat, membuat saya sedikit memerah. "Apakah Anda yakin Mereka tampak seperti mereka menyakiti banyak.?" Aku tidak bisa percaya, seseorang benar-benar peduli tentang aku, atau setidaknya khawatir tentang saya. Aku mendongak sedikit ke wajahnya dan terpesona oleh mata safir-Nya, mereka mengingatkan saya pada laut orangtuaku menceritakan semua tentang. Mulutnya terus bergerak, tapi itu semua kabur sampai ia meletakkan tangannya yang kecil di bahu saya terluka. "Hei, Sakura ... aku punya beberapa perban jika Anda ingin mereka ..." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit yang membuatnya tersenyum juga. Dia menarik sebuah gulungan kecil perban dan mulai membungkus luka paha saya yang pertama. Aku menggulung lengan saya sehingga dia bisa agak perban bahu saya, orang tua saya akan mengurusnya nanti.

Aku menatap langit emas dan tersenyum. Sakura berbaring di samping saya, tersenyum bahagia terpampang di wajahnya. Saya perlahan-lahan menoleh dan menatapnya. "Mengapa seseorang yang begitu ... cantik dan ... bagus ... menyelamatkan saya? ' Naruto merenungkan topik tetapi kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan istirahat dan kembali ke menatap langit. Sakura menunjuk ke awan kecil di langit, "Yang satu terlihat seperti kelinci." Aku tertawa, "Ya tahu, itu agak tidak!" Dia tertawa melihat ledakan dan hatiku hampir meleleh. Tawanya adalah suara yang paling indah yang pernah saya dengar. "Hmm ... yang satu terlihat seperti a. .. kucing? Tidak .. oh aku tahu Ini rubah!"

Mataku melebar dan aku mengikutinya jarinya dan melihatnya. Awan itu terlihat seperti rubah, rubah kecil kecil. Aku mengepalkan tanganku atas perutku dan secara singkat ingat alasan mengapa aku dibenci. "Saya selalu berpikir rubah begitu lucu, dont'cha berpikir?" Sakura telah berubah cara saya dan sedang menatap riang padaku. Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepala saya gugup, "Eh ... ya aku selalu. Berpikir mata dan telinga mereka begitu ... keren." Sakura terkikik, "Naruto apa hewan favorit Anda?" Mataku tertutup dan aku mencoba memikirkan hewan lain selain rubah. "Eh ... rubah?" Wajahnya cerah, "Benarkah? Tambang terlalu Yah itu dan burung!." Kami berdua tersenyum dan menatap langit sampai mulai mendapatkan gelap.

Aku berdiri di depan rumah saya dan kembali ke gelombang selamat malam ke Naruto. Dia melambai kembali dan sebelum aku membuka pintu, aku teringat sesuatu. "Naruto tunggu!" Dia berhenti dan ketika aku terjebak padanya aku memeluknya. "Terima kasih ... untuk Naruto perban," bisiknya. Naruto tersipu merah cerah dan perlahan-lahan kembali memeluk dan tersenyum, "tidak ada masalah ... Sakura-chan." Aku tersipu dan berlari kembali ke rumah saya dan melihat kembali menemuinya melambai lagi. Aku melambaikan tangan dan berjalan di dalam, senyum kecil di wajah saya.

Setiap hari setelah hari itu, Naruto dan aku akan pergi keluar dan melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Suatu hari kami pergi ke sebuah danau kecil dan mencoba untuk menangkap ikan. Aku benar-benar mendapat menggigit, tetapi ikan lebih kuat daripada saya dan menarik saya ke dalam air. Aku mulai panik karena aku tidak bisa berenang belum. Naruto membantu saya keluar dan kemudian dia mengajarkan saya bagaimana untuk berenang. Lain waktu kami bermain lelucon pada pemilik toko yang menjual buah-buahan miskin.

Kilas balik

"Di sini pakai ini." Naruto menyerahkan wig cokelat dan sebuah bandana hitam kecil untuk membungkus di sekitar hidung dan mulut. "Apa wig untuk?" Saya bertanya. "Jadi bahwa tidak ada yang mengakui kami, lihat Saya punya satu juga!" Rambut palsunya adalah warna kebiruan-hitam gelap dengan poni samping yang menggantung di atas mata kirinya. Wig saya adalah cokelat dan poni melonjak di depan dan ekor kuda di belakang. "Tunggu, bagaimana dengan alis kita?" Naruto memukul dahi dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak memikirkan itu. "Oh, aku tahu Mengapa kita tidak hanya menggunakan kotoran untuk menutupi itu?" Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kotoran di alis saya tapi jika itu berarti menarik lelucon lucu dengan Naruto, itu benar-benar layak.

Setelah kami mengatur semua, kita bersembunyi di balik sebuah peti duduk di emperan kecil tepat di atas gerobak pria buah. Naruto melihat ke arahku, tersenyum menyeringai nya rubah, karena saya suka menyebutnya, dan memberiku acungan jempol. Aku tersenyum juga dan kami menempatkan ibu jari kita bersama-sama dalam gerakan keberuntungan. Aku menarik napas dalam dan meraih batu kecil dari saku saya dan ditujukan untuk kepala orang itu.

Dunk!

"OW!" 'Bingo'. Sementara orang itu tidak melihat, Naruto melompat di depan kereta dan hati-hati membuang sebuah tas kecil bug ke dalam tumpukan buah. Saya tertawa sedikit dan menunggu Naruto untuk memberikan sinyal. Beberapa saat kemudian, tepat sebelum pria itu berbalik kembali ke gerobaknya, saya melihat sinyal dan membuang ember saya dari lumpur dan tanah liat di atas kepala pria itu. Sebuah garis panjang kutukan diikuti dan Naruto dan aku cepat-cepat keluar dari sana tanpa diketahui. Kami menunggu sampai kami berhasil kembali dengan selamat ke tempat persembunyian kecil kami (yang sebenarnya pohon berlubang besar) sebelum kita meledak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Akhir Flashback

Setiap hari adalah harta bagi saya, seperti Naruto. Dia adalah teman saya yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang lain membencinya begitu banyak, aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana mereka bisa membenci seseorang yang begitu bagus?

Senyum melengkung ke mengernyit saat aku teringat apa yang saya sudah seperti sebelum aku bertemu Naruto. Aku pemalu dan mudah takut, selalu berjalan untuk bersembunyi di balik gaun ibuku atau ayahku kaki. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba untuk membuat teman-teman di taman bermain, meskipun orang tua saya mengatakan kepada saya bahwa teman paling penting. Aku bergeser di bawah selimut dan melihat ke luar jendela kamarku sedikit. Mereka selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana aku tidak bisa bersembunyi di bayangan mereka selamanya. Apa pun yang berarti. Mereka selalu tampak sedikit sedih ketika aku tidak menyapa kembali ke seorang anak di kota atau ke salah satu teman ibuku. Aku tersenyum sedikit. Ibu dan ayahnya tampak begitu bahagia ketika aku memberitahu mereka tentang Naruto. Aku terkikik ketika saya menyadari bahwa orang tua saya tidak tahu siapa aku benar-benar berbicara tentang.

Aku masih tidak mengerti sekalipun. Kenapa ketika saya melihat Naruto terluka melakukannya membuat saya mendapatkan di jalan? Saya tidak akan pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, saya akan baru saja lari. Mungkin karena aku buruk, merasa buruk untuk hanya menonton. Mereka mencoba untuk menyakiti dia benar? Bukankah dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk saya? Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingat perasaan membantu seseorang, tapi aku segera jatuh tertidur.


End file.
